A diner for the Virgin
by Sarah-Hannah Holmes
Summary: Irène à tout vu, elle l'a vu mourir. Alors qu'elle désespéré, le ténébreux détective revient d'entre les morts. S'en suit luxure et aventure aux quatre coins de l'Europe, ou il faudra résoudre un conflit à l'ampleur mondiale ...
1. Chapter 1: The fall

**Chapitre 1 **:

Une rousse au longues jambes et à la peau laiteuse, qui portait un trench qui sublimé ses formes parfaites venait de verser une larme, cette larme coula, coula jusqu'à s'échouer à terre, dans un fracas silencieux, et funèbre. Elle avait pleuré 4 fois dans sa vie dont 3 fois à cause de cet intriguent et non moins sexy détective à la drôle de casquette.

Irène venait d'assister à tout Absolument tout. Sherlock, le seul homme à sa mesure été mort ! Non elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire. Moriarty été un fin stratège, mais de la a … pousser l'Homme de sa vie au suicide. Toute son aventure avec le détective lui revint en mémoire, un moment en particulier, quand il avait sauvé sa vie, il avait tout déjoué pour elle, avait même réussi à duper son propre frère. Elle n'espéré qu'une seule chose, que cette fois ce soit elle qui ce fasse berner. Elle avait été ressuscité plus souvent qu'a son tour, et la seule question qu'elle se poser en ce moment tragique c'était, pourquoi, pourquoi elle n'avait pas été capable de faire quoi que ce soit, alors qu'elle assisté à la mort de l'Homme le plus intelligent de l'univers, donc le plus sexy, et dire qu'elle ne se l'été même pas fait ! Quel gâchis. C'est sur ces regrets que La Femme quelque peu chancelante abandonna sans doute pour l'éternité le corps du seul qui n'a jamais compté. Le seul hommage qu'elle pouvait lui rendre c'était de rester en vie simplement et de continué a ce comporter mal.

La Dominatrice qui avait faillit mettre l'Angleterre à ses pieds, cette nation si fière, SA nation, se retrouver aux joues de ce qu'elle avait toujours redouter et essayer de dissimuler, ses sentiments. Seul une unique personne avait su les discerner. Elle pouvait ce targuer cependant elle aussi de voir un frémissement de désir lorsque Sherlock Holmes s'adresser à elle. Oh pas du désir physique, non ce n'est pas comme cela qu'ils voyaient les choses, Irène se faisait tout ce qui était appréciable de se faire, et Sherlock prôner l'abstinence. Non la tension palpable par n'importe qu'elle être humain, été une tension sexuel de l'esprit, oui cela n'existe pas, sauf pour eux.

C'est donc le cœur briser, fusse-t-il bien cacher, qu'Irène Adler monta dans le train pour Nottingham.

watch?v=Ly8OYvDkaOo

Dans son manoir, seul au milieu des lands, le vent pour seul confident et témoin, Irène laissa son esprit et sa bonne tenue de coté, elle s'assit dans l'herbe tremper et pleura.

Sa transe terminer elle se jura que jamais plus elle ne se déshonorerais de la sorte.

Elle rentra lentement dans son manoir et alla prendre un bain. Cela avait toujours été un rituel important, après chaque affaire conclu avec un ou une cliente elle prenait un bain, après son père aussi … Irène plongea la tête dans l'eau, une autre promesse qu'elle s'était faite, enterrer le passé à jamais ! Une fois laver de tout elle décida de se connecter sur Facebook. Elle aimer avoir des nouvelles du monde par l'intermédiaire de gens et de phrases futiles, cela été très factuel et pragmatique. Les gens ordinaires ne voient pas le monde autrement que par leurs propres nombrils et pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez ! Ce qu'elle vit la dégouta profondément de la race humaine, la nouvelle de la mort du détective c'était rependu comme une trainé de poudre, mais ce ne fut pas cela qui la choqua, c'est que sont nom soit trainer dans la boue. Elle ne l'accepté pas, elle en avait juger par elle même Sherlock voyais bien tout et au travers de tout le monde, (elle en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais) et là une journaliste du Sun venu de nul part (surement nymphomane d'après ce qu'Irène avait pu sonder de sa personnalité), déblatéré la soit disant « vérité sur le faux génie ». Elle savait pertinemment que Jim était derrière tout ça, mais lui aussi été mort, personne, personne, même cet imbécile de Dr Watson ne pouvait rétablir la vérité vrai sur ce qu'était Sherlock Holmes. Elle ne voyais qu'une seule solution, elle devait le faire, c'était risquer, le MI6 pourrais retrouver aisément sa trace, mais elle devait le faire ! Pour lui. Elle passa toute la nuit à constituer un dossier qui faisait office de nécrologie. Le moindre argument énoncé et énonçable contre Sherlock été démonté, Irène ce dit que tout cela n'était qu'une plaidoirie géante, et que même si elle devait se battre pour prouver qu'il était bel et bien le plus sexy, elle le ferais de bon cœur. Elle s'écroula de fatigue et prévoyait de poster tout cela le lendemain. SI Irène été d'habitude telle une chatte qui ne dormais que d'un oeuil, cette nuit la elle ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un été entrée par effraction. Dès l'aube après quelques heures de sommeil Irène monta dans son dressing s'habiller, quand elle découvrit plusieurs messages sur les différents miroirs de sa chambre « Jeunesse, Naissante, Suis d'un, Pas, la Mort »

**Je**unesse

**Na**issante

**Suis** d'un

**Pas** la

**Mort**

**« - SHERLOCK ! »**

Soudain deux bras puissant lui bloquaient la taille et la bâillonna.

« - Surprise » son souffle chaud la fit frissonner de plaisir, certes il avait des attrait moraux, mais ses attraits physique n'en été pas moins dédaignable ! Il la retourna contre lui, et l'azur et l'océan se trouvèrent à nouveau réunis ! Leurs corps s'emboîtaient à la perfection a travers leurs vêtements, Irène se mit à penser à ce que ça donnerais si ils été nus. Sherlock glissa sa main jusqu'à la sienne, ou La Femme tenait un Baréta qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps de sortir de son porte-jarretelle. Elle le lâcha sans aucunes méfiances.

« - Allons dîner, je meurs de faim »

Irène cru qu'elle n'entendrait jamais cette phrase sortir de sa bouche. Elle commença a déboutonné sensuellement sa chemise et glissa ses ongles rouge sang à travers le torse parfaitement musclé et d'un blanc immaculé, de Sherlock.

« - Ce n'est pas de ce genre de dîner dont je parle, un peu de patience mademoiselle Adler » elle lui fit la mou et se rapprocha de son oreille « Dommage » lui susurra-t-elle, tout en faisant glisser sa main jusqu'à l'entre jambe du détective. Elle le regarda fixement et dit : « Pupilles dilatés ». Elle lui mordit le lobe et le laissa ainsi. Son brillantissime cerveau mis peu de temps à ce remettre de cette petit interlude, cependant son corps le trahissait encore.

« -Bien, si vous avez si faim allons dîner » dit Irène depuis son immense garde robe. Il la rejoignit, pris le premier sac de voyage qu'il trouva et commença à prendre quelques robes d'Irène, toutes plus subjectives les une que les autres, puis ils ouvrit la commode ou elle mettait sa lingerie, une collection conséquente y était soigneusement rangé, Sherlock avait une fois de plus trouver son double féminin, quand lui faisait un classement de ses chaussettes, elle faisait de même avec ses dessous, qui soit dit en passant ne le laisser pas de marbre, il les renifla, pour essayer une fois de plus de percer les mystère de La Femme, il était en train de détaillé une petite culotte lorsque Irène lui demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« - Surprise, nous dinerons dans approximativement 2h30 » il finit le baguage d'Irène.

« - Seriez vous prête a me suivre dans l'ultime conclusion de la plus grosse enquête de ma carrière ? Et par la même occasion éviter sans doute une troisième guerre mondiale ? »

« - Amené de manière si … pragmatique, comment refuser une tel offre ? et puis je ne vois pas de raison de refuser … » elle enroula sa jambe autour de Sherlock

«- Juste toi et moi, seul contre le reste du monde, rien de plus banal ! Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu es sociopathe, de haut niveau je dirais », il se pencha vers son cou, et un soupir presque orgasmique sortit de sa bouche « - Enfin … quelqu'un qui me comprends »

« - Sherlock toi et moi, nous sommes pareil. Pourquoi perdait tu ton temps avec se stupide Docteur ? Nous pouvons accomplir de grandes choses ensemble ! » Son ton était roque, elle avait une irrésistible envie de le mettre a terre et de lui faire demander grâce pour tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir.

« - Je sais. Serais tu jalouse ? Car depuis notre rencontre je n'ai eu qu'une obsession, transpercer ton mystère, pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à sonder le moindre indice sur ta personnalité, tes habitudes, normalement tout transparait, chez un être humain, ordinaire ! Mais tu n'es pas ordinaire, tu es … moi ! »

« - Je t'obsède donc à se point ? Alors pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour revenir vers moi, et surtout pourquoi m'as tu humilier à se point ? Pour me faire souffrir ? Parce que ton amour fraternel et patriotique t'y a obligé peut être ? » il la plaqua contre le mur.

« - Parce que c'était un jeu, si tu as un besoin maladif de jouer sache, que moi non plus je n'en suis pas exempté, quand je me suis rendu compte que ce n'étais un jeu ni pour toi ni pour moi, j'ai du faire face à la nouvelle la plus effrayante à laquelle je n'ai jamais été confronter. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais vulnérable, que j'avais maintenant un point faible, et il fallait que ce point faible, je le détruise, avant qu'il ne me détruise moi ! »

« - et ce point faible quel est il ? »

« - Le même que le tient, malheureusement nous sommes humain quoi que nous puissions dire, ou faire, peut de personnes sont capable de le remarquer puisque nous sommes des habilles dissimulateurs, cependant à mon grand regret je me suis aperçu qu'un cœur battait dans nos poitrines, et que le comble était, qu'ils battent a l'unisson. » Il avait dit tout cela de manière extrêmement rapide, dans l'espoir peut être qu'Irène ne comprenne pas, mais elle n'en avait pas raté une miette.

Encore bloquer entre le mur et Sherlock elle dit cette fois tendrement, puisque tout les deux était maintenant mis à nu, qu'il n'y avait plus de faux semblant

« - mon point faible c'est toi, alors nous avons le choix, nous détruire, ou nous unir. »

« - C'est bien cela qui m'effraie puisque j'ai pris la dangereuse décision de … d'avoir … des … sentiments »

Le mot été enfin lâché, il été la lancinant, pèsent attendant d'exploser au moment ou cela ferais le plus mal. Un mot, un seul et toute la délicatesse de situation était résumer, comment était il possible que deux être doté d'une intelligence surhumaine puisse être mis à terre pour une simple question de sentiments ?!

Irène et Sherlock semblait épuisés par le dilemme qu'il venaient de résoudre. Sans un mot Sherlock pris le baguage d'Irène puis le sien, la pris par la taille et avança d'un pas décidé. Il mit son manteau, couvera les épaules de La Femme d'une élégante capuche de fourrure. Et … il lui prit la main. Elle était prête, en toute connaissance de cause, à le suivre… partout !

Ils prirent le train jusqu'à Londres. Arriver là bas Irène posa la question qui lui brûler les lèvres.

« - Où vat on ? »

« -Je me demandais combien de temps tu tiendrais, un repas au Ritz, est ce que cela te conviendrais ? »

« - Oh mon Dieu nous allons en France ?! Paris ! Rien de très original mais c'est une valeur sur ! Monsieur Holmes vous avez un dont certain pour parvenir a vos fins avec le gente féminine ! »

« - Et vous un goût certain pour le luxe qui vous perdra Mlle. Adler ! »

2 heures plus tard le «couple» était installé confortablement et Sherlock, commander dans un français parfait, tous les plats préférés d'Irène.

« - Si comme tu le dit tu n'arrive pas à déduire la moindre chose de moi, comment se fait il que tu ai commandé exactement tous mes plats préférés ? »

« - tu as de merveilleux goût culinaire ma chère ! Et laisse moi te dire que nous avons apparemment les mêmes ! »

« - Et quand passons nous au dessert ? »

« - J'ai peur que tu sois déçu, après tout ce temps… »

« - Mais l'attente ne rendra que plus intense la joie de la découverte. Déçu ? de toi … mmh non» dit elle en faisant lentement remonter son pied le long de sa jambe puis entre ses jambe. « mais surprise, oui ! »


	2. Chapter 2: A real diner for the Virgin

**Chapitre 2 : Let have REAL diner !**

Leur flirt continua jusqu'à ce que le serveur demanda s'il désiré un dessert.

« - C'est inutile nous le prendrons en haut » dit Irène dans un français tout aussi parfait que Sherlock. Les deux amants ce levèrent, et se retenais de courir jusqu'à leur chambre, ils sentait tout les deux leurs corps les trahir !

« - Tu sais Sherlock que tu es le seul homme que j'ai vraiment envie de me faire ! »

« - Tu ne fais que jouer le jeu ! »

« - Non pas cette fois, je suis sincère et je le serait toujours avec toi, comme tu l'as étais tout à l'heure, et si cela est synonyme de danger pour nous, t'en pis, je cours le risque, tu es le seul qui en vaille la peine ! »

« - Comment être sur que tu ne me ment pas ? »

« - Parce que je te laisse disposer de mon corps, et cela avec plaisir ! Pourquoi cois-tu que je suis une Dominatrice ? Parce que ces hommes et ces femmes, se sont eux qui ont envie de moi, et non l'inverse, sauf avec toi ! Et cela je l'ai vu a notre premier regard ! Tu es le seul homme sur terre a m'avoir regarder dans les yeux tout au long de notre conversation, à l'exception d'une seule fois, quand je t'ai dit que tu ne savais pas ou poser le regard, et il t'as suffis d'une demi seconde pour calculer mes mensurations, puis tu as ressenti, ce que j'ai ressenti du désir, pas le désir du commun des mortels, non un sentiment aussi ardent que fulgurant, et la comme moi tu t'es senti désarmé, et … complètement nu »

« - Tant de mots ! Ne pouvons nous pas passer à l'action ? et si vous laissiez tomber la cravache Mlle Adler ? Cette fois c'est moi qui mène la dance »

« - Tu n'oserais pas, regarde toi. Un puceau. Tu n'as pas d'expérience, ne serait il pas plus judicieux que je t'initie à la luxure ? » Il la plaqua violement contre le mur

« - J'ai dit que c'était moi qui mener la dance » s'en suit une langoureuse cascade de baisers

« - Je m'ennuie » dit Irène

« - Ah oui » ses jambes entourèrent le buste du détective et Sherlock traversa jusqu'au la luxueuse pièce qu'ils avaient enfin atteinte, il lui arracha sa robe. Lui était toujours élégamment habillé.

« - Sherlock c'était une robe a plus de 1000 £ ! »

« - S'habillé, quel perte de temps ! » elle le laissa se déshabillé sans rien laisser transparaître, comme si cela lui était indifférent. Or a l'intérieur elle bouillonnais de plaisir et d'impatience, mais elle n'allais pas donner a Sherlock la victoire de la dominé si facilement. Puis sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte Sherlock l'avait menotter.

« - Comme ça c'est plus excitant ? » puis il glissa la clef entre les deux seins d'Irène.

« - Je te libèrerais quand j'en aurais envie », il dégrafa son soutient gorge sans aucune hésitation et avec une dextérité jouissive.

Puis il embrassa la femme sur la bouche, se fut leur premier baiser, et c'était Sherlock, l'homme au cœur de pierre, qui avait fait le premier pas. Il lui dévorait littéralement les lèvres. Il avait l'avidité d'un adolescent et une maitrise parfaite de chacun de ses mouvements qui lui était propre. Il lécha chaque parcelle de sa peau satinée, il enregistrait chaque recoin, chaque pli, chaque grain de beauté dans sa tête, comme une carte géographique où il serait le seul à savoir les chemins les plus secrets qui menait tous jusqu'à sa féminité tentatrice. Elle essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas hurler de plaisir, chacun essayais de pousser l'autre dans ses retranchements les plus intimes, dans tout les sens du terme. C'était une bataille de l'esprit maintenant, puisque leurs corps les avaient abandonnés. Ce serais à celui qui montrerais le moins de faiblesse en minant que cela ne les affecté pas. Sherlock arrêta on délicieux supplice et essaya d'analyser si ce qu'il venait de faire pouvait aider à quelques déduction, toujours rien. Ce fut lui qui fut surpris de sentir son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine comme si il allait exploser. Cela le mit en colère, il décida de se venger sur Irène. Il s'attarda à lécher son nombril, ses boucles chatouiller les seins de d'Irène, puis il introduisit, un et deux doigt en elle. Ce fut le supplice de trop. Irène lâcha enfin le soupir tant attendu par l'homme aux yeux azurs quand celui c'étais mis à lui malaxer les seins tout en lui suçotant le lobe de l'oreille. Il attrapa ses deux poignets pour l'emprisonner encore plus qu'elle ne l'était. Puis frotta son membre entre ses jambes une fois, deux fois Irène sentait tout le plaisir affluer dans son bas ventre son sang battait dans ses veines, quand tout a coup Sherlock se redressa … et la laissa. Il alla tranquillement ce rhabiller. Et chuchota à Irène.

« - C'est assez pimenter pour toi la chérie ? Après tout, je ne faisais que jouer le jeu. » Et il l'embrassa fougueusement. Il sentait que si il ne s'en allait pas il allait vraiment succomber à son charme, et qu'après cela ils serais tout les deux perdu, Irène l'étais déjà, elle était amoureuse de lui, après tout ce n'était pas la première, ni la dernière à succomber à l'irrésistible et ténébreux détective. Cela ne l'avais jamais déranger puisqu'il savait qu'il lui était impossible de ressentir quoi que ce soit c'était comme ça que Mycroft l'avait élevé, il disait toujours « les sentiment sont un dangereux handicap, ne les laisse jamais gouverner ta tête, être affecter n'est pas un avantage. » C'est de tout cela qu'il avait peur, de ne plus pouvoir réfléchir, d'être annihiler et esclave de son corps et de cette tentatrice qui était la seule au monde à le mettre dans cet état. Il avait la main sur la clenche dorée de la chambre d'hôtel. Puis il se rappela une phrase qu'il avait dit à John « que ce doit être reposant d'avoir un si petit esprit » Pourquoi n'aurait il pas le droit a une pause après tant d'agitation cérébrale, pourquoi ne se donnait il pas le droit de s'abandonné. Si, il pouvait le prendre !

« - tu mens, comme je me suis menti. Tu as peur n'est ce pas, peur de basculer dans le monde adulte ? Où il y a plus, beaucoup plus ? Tu as peur que tes ennemies découvrent ta faille ? Ton unique faille, mais réfléchit, si tu n'avais pas de faille, tu serais soit une machine, soit comme Moriarty, le plus dangereux des criminels. Mais tu n'es pas comme eux, si non tu ne les combattrais pas ! Si tu franchis cette porte Sherlock, ton dilemme intérieur sera enfin tut à jamais, mais tu auras pris la décision que tout le monde s'attend à ce que tu prennes. N'as tu pas comme moi, un goût pour l'aventure et l'interdit ? » Cette phrase le fit réagir, au diable son frère, au diable son brillantissime esprit. Il allait s'abandonner tout entier pour la première fois, et cela l'excita vraiment. D'autant plus que la chimie destructrice qui avait affecté Irène l'affecter lui aussi de plus en plus. Son entre jambe le faisait maintenant souffrir. Il avait besoin de lui faire l'amour.

« - Oui »`

« - Pardon ? »

« - Déshabille moi ! Je n'en peu plus ! »

« - Comme tu peux le voir j'ai les mains un peu prises » Sherlock chercha activement la clef des menottes qui était quelque part dans les draps. Il trouva enfin, la clef de sa future délivrance. Il la détacha, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se jette sur lui, mais elle le regarda intensément, elle attendait, elle savait que plus il attendait plus son érection ce faisait grandissante et qu'il souffrait de désir. Ses mains faisait des allez et retour sur sa chemise fine, elle enleva sa veste, la glissa lentement jusqu'au poignet fort du jeune homme, elle en lassa ses doigt au sien long, fin et rêche. Puis elle s'arrêta un moment et chercha dans sa pochette qui était sur la table de chevet, une cigarette. La peste venait de voir les patchs de Sherlock.

« - Espèce de … » dit il en fermant les yeux de plaisir, il humer l'odeur de nicotine tout en apprécient les caresse de plus en plus lente de l'habile jeune femme. Il se concentrait de toute ses forces pour ne pas la supplier de luis arracher ses vêtement et de pouvoir déverser en elle tout le désir qui continuer à affluer dans son sexe. D'humeur rendue conciliante par la cigarette, Irène décida d'arrêter son manège et de soulager le pauvre homme. Elle arracha sa chemise, elle lui fit un suçon à l'endroit qui serait le plus visible.

« - Tu me le paieras ! »

« - Ah oui, j'aimerais bien voir ça ! Parce que pour quelqu'un qui 'mène la dance' tu n'es pas très actif ! »

Alors il l'a retourna violement la bloqua, et enleva enfin son pantalon, puis Irène lui enleva son boxer avec les dents, et commença à sucer la plus délicieuse des sucreries selon elle.

Sherlock ne savais plus où donner de la tête, il était frustrer de ne pas pouvoir délivrer son membre pressant et impatient, mais cette sensation été si délectable, plus délectable peut être encore que ce qui allait suivre, mais ça il ne le savait pas encore, et ce fut finalement sa curiosité qui le décida à demander à Irène d'arrêté. Celle ci parut faussement frustrée. Sherlock s'assit sur le lit, prit par la taille Irène et l'amena au plus près de lui, il n'avait pas l'habitude de contact si rapprocher de quelconque nature que ce soit, cependant il s'en accommoda très vite. Enfin l'acte tant attendu arriva, Sherlock venait enfin de perdre sa virginité. Il était entrée en elle avec douceur et volupté, Irène n'y était plus habituer, son travail l'obliger a des contacts violent, animaux. Irène venait enfin de trouver son prince charment dont elle rêvait encore secrètement. C'était cela faire l'amour. Où l'amour les unissait maintenant. Même si aucun d'eux deux n'osera mettre des mots dessus un jour, c'était un accord tacite, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, juste d'actions.

Sherlock enregistra chaque sensation qui déferlait en lui, son ventre, son bas ventre surtout, en feu tout a l'heure été emplie d'une chaleur des plus douce, son pouls affoler tantôt, suivait les mouvement de reins du jeune homme, chaque pulsation l'embrumer d'un brouillard sensuel, il arrivait encore a penser, mais de manière plus lente, il arriver a décortiquer toutes les informations et les stimuli qui lui était envoyer, lui qui d'habitude penser si vite qu'il ne pouvait pas attraper ses pensées au vols qu'elle était déjà remplacer par une autre. Il respirait profondément. Que cela était reposant, plus reposant que l'héroïne ou que la nicotine, mais plus additif aussi car plus il donnait de coup de reins plus il y prenait goût ! Il avait trouvé sa nouvelle drogue. Quand vient, l'appotéose, Sherlock rouvrit ses yeux de surprise, jamais il ne connu chose aussi intense que celle ci, il avait trompé l'ennuie, il n'était plus obnubilé par la recherche d'une occupation à tout prix. Tout en lui était concentré en une sensation, en un sentiment, la plénitude. Alors il se déversa en elle et souhaiter que cet état ne s'estompe jamais. Sentant que son cerveau reprenait petit a petit le dessus, il se précipita sur le lèvres d'Irène ce qui fit duré le plaisir un peu plus. Puis corps à corps, cœur conter cœur, main dans la mains, les deux plus brillants esprits du monde se sentait enfin pleinement comblés !


End file.
